Touch me, I'm sick
by DelightfulDisgrace
Summary: See what happens when the very impatient Trunks overestimates the power of his looks, underestimates the feelings he could have for someone and falls head over heels for a woman whom is not impressed easily.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not get attention, let alone money, for writing this. As it probably should be ;) I'm just bored every once in a while...

_Author's Note: _I know I said on my profile I would not publish anything until the entire story is finished. But at that rate I'll never get to it. And seeing as my stories aren't thàt good, I doubt anyone will be offended if I don't update. But I promise, no matter what, I will finish anything I publish. Any form of criticism is welcome.

So, about the story. It's hard to be completely original, with so many stories about the same characters. But I try. With the amount of books I've read, you'd think I'd be able to come up with something decent. We'll just have to see about that, hah ;) As far as I know them, I stick to the ages of the original characters. I have a few endings for this not-so-long story, but I haven't decided on the best yet. Anyway, I've bored anyone long enough. Hope you enjoy on this stuffy Summer's day...

**Even good heirtage has it's downside...**

Anger welled up inside me when I saw her.

Draped over some man-whore, whom was clearly enjoying the lavish attention from the beauty on his lap.

Even though she was beyond drunk, her eyes were bright and sparkly, she had amazing control over her body for someone in this state.

Well, physically anyway. Certainly not mentally...

He offered her a sip of his drink, smirking. My jaws clenched together at the sight of it.

Get your fucking hands off of her!

He was probably already picturing himself taking her home in a while, the way he was shamelessly looking at her chest, even though most of it was hidden behind clothing.

Acting cheap but not dressed as such...

She had gulped down his drink, but he did not seem to mind at all, maybe a little surprised.

Well... (I smirked) he was about to get another one...

I determinedly approached them.

"Do you want another drink, gorgeous?", he purred into her ear and she smiled, while he ran a hand up her leg.

She was getting a lot more gazes than his, in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if at least half of the men she encountered here wouldn't want to be in the same position as man-whore.

Or have been... yeah, bad thought!

"Maybe some water would be good", she replied him cutely.

At least she still had _some_ moderation...

But he snickered and said: "Are you sick, Pan-chan?"

She frowned. "No! But my kidneys need a break. Besides, if you think you can be sarcastic to me, you have another thing coming!"

Surprisingly smoothly and swift she got up to leave, but he was persistent. A lot less graceful he got up and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, hey, don't be mad. I was just joking", he stupidly tried to correct himself, but the dazzling smile he flashed her afterward made up for that no doubt. He was quite handsome. In a man-whore sort of way, like my brother.

I couldn't believe she hadn't noticed me yet. It kind of pissed me off too.

"Yeah right! I don't care, you-" He pathetically pouted and cut her off with: "Honestly! I really like you Pan, of course I'll get you water."

What a baka!

She looked at him distrusting, but allowed him to kiss her anyway, it made my stomach churn.

He hastily walked away to meet Pan's demands. It relieved me that she wasn't being a push over, nor an easy laid, maybe a bit slutty though.

Either way, it was time for me to queue in...

She sat down, I could easily tell she was still annoyed. Hehe, she would not let that one run his mouth again.

I smirked and raised my ki a bit, so the little drunk would finally notice me. She snapped her head up.

"Hey!", she exclaimed, knowing I would be able to hear her perfectly well despite the music. She smiled a relieved, happy smile at me and I smiled back at her, happy she was at least glad to see me.

For now...

I pushed back another smirk and walked over to her. I had intended to just drag her out of there, but those naughty eyes and her sweet smiling face had already softened me up. But I still wanted her to get

away from the idiot. "I tried to call you but you didn't answer, so I we-"

"Let's go now, okay Panny?"

She scowled at the nickname, stared at me defiantly and said: "No."

She clearly saw my anger rising, for her face faltered ever so slightly.

"I will not allow you to degrade yourself, Pancakes. We are leaving, now!"

She scowled. "Are you deaf? I am not going and I am not degrading myself! You yourself are far worse then I could ever b-"

"-Don't you dare going there! Because I have been, I am here. Come on, let's go!"

I grabbed her wrist but naturally, she squirmed and protested. "Please, I can't..."

"Stop being such an idiot!"

I let go of her and grabbed her things (coat and purse) in stead, walking away. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea though; if she would not follow me, that gimp had all the more reason to believe he had to take care of her. And I'm sure he would.

Fortunately she did held some value to her belongings, otherwise the stubborn bitch wouldn't have followed me...

"Hey! Give me back my stuff!", she yelled angrily while she came up behind me, roughly shoving aside anyone in her path.

"Come and get it...", I teased her, as if she wasn't fuming already.

"I can't go, please!", she tried again. "Sure you can, what do you think we're doing right now?"

Finally we had reached the exit, but it was then that man-whore decided to act up.

He showed up in between me and her, and said: "What's this, Pan? Bailing on me, huh?"

"She has my stuff so I have to get it", she replied, nodding my way.

He looked at me and judging the way he smirked, I could tell another disgusting thought has just entered his tiny little mind.

Pan wiggled out of his embrace.

"Bra, I want my stuff back!", she said, arms crossed under her chest.

"Yeah, besides, wouldn't you like to stick around as well? I have some friends here too", man-whore said, eyeing me up and down. Euhw!

No doubt the douchebag was more interested in Pan's curvy figure, but clearly still liked what he saw. What he hadn't held account for was Pan's reaction to that.

Her already large eyes went wide. She turned to face him and slapped him across the face, hard! And knowing Pan, I'd be surprised if the molders in his jaw would still be firmly in their place.

He stumbled backwards and landed on his ass. I smirked once again.

He was shocked to say the least, maybe even on the verge of tears.

"Don't you talk to Bra like that! Just because I put up with your shitty attitude doesn't mean you can to it to my best friend too, jackass!"

She pushed past me and threw open the doors, walking out.

"Thanks a lot, bitch!", he spat at me.

"What, you don't want me to stick around and hang out anymore?", I pouted, then smiled sweetly.

"I misjudged you, you don't seem any fun at all."

"Well, I am, but not for lowgrades such as yourself...", I smartly replied, "I'm sure you'll find someone fun to entertain you."

"Not someone like her", he mumbled, but the looked at me like he had just thought of something.

"But it's okay though, I know where she lives", he said, smirking again. Pan's hand was clearly visible on his cheek. He turned around and stalked off.

Wait, Pan! It was freezing outside and I still had her coat.

Lord knows what she has been up to in the meantime...

I hurried outside, only to find her with someone else coat around her, surrounded by three not very unappealing men. I rolled my eyes.

Did it ever end?

I reached her, plucked the coat off of her and hooked her arm. Pulling her away without a word, I ignored the disappointed cries of the men.

"Tell me Pan, does man-whore know where you live?"

"Ma-oooh you mean Justin? No... eeeh...well, actually he might, I can't remember, why?", she blushed.

"Then you're coming with me!", I said conclusively.

"Bra, I don't understand why you're doing this and I don't wan-"

I put two fingers to my forehead and It'd us to my room at Capsule. (Handy isn't it?)

Pan stood there, momentarily dazed.

And then...

"WHAT!? Is Grandpa teaching everyone besides me?! I don't want to-"

"Pan, shut up! You're drunk and throwing yourself away to drunk idiots. If your parents knew about this..."

Her face paled considerably.

"Are you going to tell them? Because you don't understand! I can't help it and there's no-one I can talk to!", she said panicking.

"You can't help it?", I arched an eyebrow, "and I'm not a person you can confide anything to?"

She scoffed and said: "I'm pretty sure those are details you wouldn't like to go into, trust me."

"Try me!"

Now she actually growled.

"You have no right to do this to me! demand an answer and everything. I am _so_ leaving!"

"Then I am _so_ calling your father..."

She turned around and smacked me too. Ouch!!

"Did I ever betray you?", she barked.

Well, no, she hadn't, but I am only trying to help her. I needed her to calm down first.

"Pan, I'm not trying to make things difficult for you, sweetie. It's just that I'm worried and really think you deserve so much better then this", I pleaded with her. Bingo!

She slumped down and a chair and started crying softly.

"You don't understand... ever since I started my period all my body is telling me to do is fuck, fuck and get fucked! If I don't I literally become sick! I hate it!", her words slurred from booze, but her tears were real.

I was shocked, to understate it.

Pan, a nympho? Prudish, bitchy, get-away-from-me Pan? I could barely believe it.

She went into a new round of sobs, a little louder this time.

I sat down beside her. "Shh, it's okay, it's probably just a phase. I could ask my dad", I offered, but she briskly shook her head.

"Hell no! What would you say? 'Hey dad, Pan wants to get laid all the time and now we were wondering if that's chronic or some sort of Saiyan thing. Could you tell me?' Yeah right!", she cried, continuously wiping away tears.

"When I was with Uub, it was pretty much controllable. I mean, he was usually able to last long enough. But humans are pitiful! I keep giving them energy, but when I do they're in shambles the next day. It's so pathetic, I actually feel guilty."

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Haha, yeah I agree. That's one of the reasons I wanted to be with Goten so bad", I admitted, wanting to open up to her a little as she had to me.

She sighed, regaining control of her emotions. "I hope you're right. That it'll all go away. It's really annoying to be horny all the time. For some reason, guys pick up on that. i could wear a garbage bag and still they won't leave me alone. however, when it comes down to it, they're like 'Pan, please, I can't take it anymore, it hurts!'", she mockingly said and I giggled again.

Her eyes locked with mine. She said eyeing me apologetically, I didn't like it one bit.

"I really appreciate what you're doing, but I have to go home now. I don't want to be sick tomorrow."

"You're not going anywhere. maybe my mother can fix you up, but this can't go on."

"She can't help me with this."

"You don't know that!", I yelled at her, getting up as she did too.

"You still don't understand, do you?", she hissed.

She took me by surprise by swiftly throwing me on my overly large bed and making a dash for the door.

Even though my room was really big, I failed to catch up with her even with her being drunk and me not having drank a drop.

When the door opened I made a last run for it, but in stead was met with my custom made Saiyan proof door.

Face first, mind you. Dazed for a second, I opened the door afterwards but she was nowhere in sight. How did she manage to do that so fast? I went to my mother's lab to get my broken nose fixed, a senzu would be enough.

That little bitch was on her own until she'd apologize!

I ran out and slammed the door, hearing a thud shortly afterwards. I wanted to chuckle as I prepared to run off, knowing Bra had ran into the door, but I ran into something very hard. Pain! I guess I got what I deserved. I peeked through one eye with my hands clasped over my nose and was met with the image of a smirking Trunks...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapter. I do own 3 lovely cats!

_Author's Note: _Thanx for the reviews, XobrYtToX and I totally agree with you negative, thanks for the tip. Did any of you think it was Trunks in the beginning of chapter one, because that's what I aimed for. Btw, thanks for the alerts too.  
This chapter may end weird, but I just didn't feel like writing anymore, also because I should be packing for an outdoor festival, lol! As previously, I love tips, so if you have a moment to spare and see something, let me know. For now, good weekend to all :)  
P.S: Chapter title is from a (weird) song by Aleka's Attic, an 80's/early 90's band. Check them out on YouTube if you're interested, they have better songs though.

**  
Below Beloved.**

Sitting in my own area of the CC dome, I had been bored out of my mind.

Goten was off doing whatever with his current girlfriend, Uub was never really my friend. And out of all those people I had befriended in High School and college, none actually liked me for me.

I'd talk to some occasionally, but that was just about it. There weren't many people that interest me, especially for a longer period of time.

There would always be shit about me and my family in the tabloids. As soon as I stopped hanging with them, that decreased dramatically.

In the world of business it was even worse. I know a lot of people envy me, but really, there wasn't much to envy. In fact, I can get pretty lonely. But I actually preferred it that way, tired of explaining myself, no-one would really understand anyway.

It had it's cons though; I'd like some company now, but there wasn't really anyone I could think of. My sister was here, I sensed her not too far from me. It being Friday however, I doubt she would want to hang with her brother.

Pan I haven't seen in ages.

We were usually just fighting anyway, but I do miss her at times.

She was intelligent enough to understand what I meant, kind enough to listen to me when I felt bad and rich enough not to like me for my money. If she ever had a crush on me, like Marron said she did, she never bothered me with it.

I wish she would have if she did. Maybe I should call her more often.

Not being able to take being completely useless anymore, I slowly got up and left my room.

If Bra didn't feel like being in my company and dad wouldn't want to train with me, I would go down to mom's lab and work on my new ideas for a bit. I was getting ahead with my latest prototype.

If the thing would actually operate, it could do a lot of good and I could be somewhat proud of myself.

Approaching Bra's area, I suddenly felt two Ki's in there.

Sure enough, it was Pan. Her energy was unstable, like she was angry, sad or maybe intoxicated. There had been some rumors about her in the trashpress too. But what did they know anyway?

Now I was faced with two options.

Walking in there, forcing my company on them, or stand outside and wait until Pan's Ki would stabilize.

Since the latter was more appealing, I'm sure they would appreciate that, I stood outside of Bra's living room, and heard what they were talking about.

Don't get me wrong, I had to make an effort to hear them, but hey, I'm not a complete saint, you know...

"Shh, it's okay, it's probably just a phase. I could ask my dad", my sister said.

So she was upset. Just a phase? What is?

"Hell no! What would you say? 'Hey dad, Pan wants to get laid all the time and now we were wondering if that's chronic or some sort of Saiyan thing. Could you tell me?' Yeah right!", Pan cried out.

If I had had a drink, I would've been choking on it right now. Was Pan just saying she's a nympho?! _Pan?!_

They said nothing for a moment, I felt Pan's energy subdue, she was apparently calming down or something.

"When I was with Uub, it was pretty much controllable. I mean, he was usually able to last long enough. But humans are pitiful! I keep giving them energy, but when I do they're in shambles the next day. It's so pathetic, I actually feel guilty", she now said and I had to bite my hand not to laugh out loud.

This wasn't a bad idea after all.

"Haha, yeah I agree. That's one of the reasons I wanted to be with Goten so bad", my sister said.

Goten, you baka! I know he liked her since forever, but hearing my sister say this he must've been really blind. Knowing Bra she must've tried numerous ways to make him see she liked him.

"I hope you're right. That it'll all go away. It's really annoying to be horny all the time. For some reason, guys pick up on that. i could wear a garbage bag and still they won't leave me alone. however, when it comes down to it, they're like 'Pan, please, I can't take it anymore, it hurts!'", Pan said, and again I found myself making an effort not to betray my whereabouts by laughing out loud.

"I really appreciate what you're doing, but I have to go home now. I don't want to be sick tomorrow."

Huh? What does she mean by that?

"You're not going anywhere. maybe my mother can fix you up, but this can't go on", my sister, angry.

"She can't help me with this", Pan said with determination.

"You don't know that!", Bra was screeching now, I hated it when she did that.

"You still don't understand, do you?", Pan said, it that dangerous low tone I had learned to watch out for. Bra'd better be on her guard, gheheh...

I heard nothing anymore and then before I could do anything, the door had opened, Pan had ran out, slammed it and ran straight into me, my shoulder to be precise. That had to at least sting even her.

She whimpered a little, hands covering her nose and most of her face. Looking at her, I couldn't help but smirk. She had clothed most of her upper body, but combined with a poofy, frilly, very short skirt and high boots, it complimented her figure perfectly. She peered through her hands and our eyes met.

I was probably still smirking. Oh yeah, class-act, Trunks...

****

By the gleam in his eyes, I could tell he heard us, that jerk!

Alarmed by the sound of a door handle (_Bra was coming, hell hath no fury like a Princess scorned_) I chose to ignore the prick and make a run for it again (_Grandpa was going to pay for not teaching me!_) but after a few steps I got grabbed by the waist and IT'd again, damnit!

I was too late, Bra had caught me.

"I said, let me go Br-"

It was Trunks.

I took a step back, folded my arms and scowled at him: "What do you think you're doing?" He smiled a devious, sexy smile at me.

_What kind of smile? No way! No friggin' way. This is Trunks, Pan! I know there are certain things to be done but not with him, got it! Now let's get rid of these interruptions..._

He got to the point rather quickly.

"I overheard you and Bra talking", he said casually, but looked at me intently to gauge my reaction. There was this certain look he had when he wanted something and his eyes sported exactly that expression.

Those gorgeous blue eyes...._Aaargh! He is __**not**__ gorgeous, nor are his eyes!_

Then, it hit me. "You what?", I said calmly, quite on the contrary to what I was feeling right now.

"You heard me", he pouted, not letting go of my eyes.

He was going to hold this against me forever, I just knew it. Maybe I should kill him. I'll say it was an accident. But I had a better way, for now at least.

Throwing my nose up, I placed my hand on my hips.

"So? If you tell anyone, I'll beat you up!"

He raised his hands up defensively, a lame defense that was.

"I wasn't going to, Panny", he chuckled, "but overhearing you and Bra I just thought we should talk. I mean, I might be able to help you." And smirked of course...

What? He wants to _do_ me?

"Help yourself you mean...", I spat but the jerk just shrugged.

"I admit it would be no problem for me. You're not the only one who struggles with this ordeal you know..."

Him too? It would explain why he's around so much.

"You're right", he continued, "humans are too weak to satisfy a Saiyan's needs."

"Then why did you dump Marron?"

"Because she's a money- and power-hungry git. And rather weak and boring to boot", he caught my eyes with his, "but I doubt you will be", he twirled a strand of my hair in his fingers, "you know, I told Uub from the beginning you were way too much for him to handle. Guess I was right..."

"Guess you should meddle with your own affairs."

"Guess I shouldn't have, guess I shouldn't have drifted off the subject here", he countered, suddenly pulling me close. I just stupidly stood there while one of his hands started to stroke my cheek.

I really, really should get out of here. Because I really should not have sex with Trunks. _But he might be really good. Think about it! He's a Saiyan and he's willing..._

"Maybe you shouldn't have. But you and me? Bad idea...", I said softly, "it would be best if I just go and we forget about _all_ of this. I should g-."

"Why?", he cut me off and stared at me intently.

I didn't reply straight away, but I didn't leave either. Move damnit!!

He stepped closer to me.

When I said nothing, he continued: "Don't you want to feel what that would be like? I know I do. We could help each other..."

He started nipping at my neck, which again, I did not do anything to prevent from happening.

The contact of his hot breath and soft lips on my skin sent shivers down my spine.

"Maybe. But you and me, that would just be totally wrong", I whispered, unable to speak any louder.

"I want you, Panny...", he said, gently wrapping his arms around me in the meantime. As usual in this state, my urges subdued my conscience, leaving me helpless to my 'addiction', as I had begun to see it.

He pulled me against his almost uncomfortably hard body, but through experience my senses told me that this was something I was not likely to encounter again. Subconsciously I had turned my head so he'd have a better reach.

It had probably made him more confident because he responded by putting more effort into his kisses. Really not being able to help it, I moaned softly.

We could try, I mean, maybe I just need to get off good for a change. Hopefully it would silence those awfully burning needs inside of me for a while.

He knew he had won me over, I could tell by the faint smile I felt against my skin.

I turned my head to face him and our lips met in a feverish kiss. Not too long after, he moaned, barely audible, and turned me in his embrace.

While our kiss deepened, he pulled me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He broke our kiss momentarily and whispered, his voice laced with desire.

"You won't regret this Panny, I promise."

He took a few steps and we fell onto his bed. The weight of his body on mine made me feel so good, I had never felt such electricity before.

"Please hurry!", I heard myself say and he obliged by pulling off my skirt and tank top rapidly.

His bed smelled fresh and was soft like my own.

His body smelled even better.

He himself had merely worn sweatpants and boxers so he disposed of those rather quickly, while I stared at him, taking in all of his perfected features.

We kissed again (finally!) as pulled him close to me, cursing myself for never having thought of this before. "Don't hold back", I whispered to him, where after all talking ceased.

He was amazing, and lived up to his promise to say the least. He lay beside me, staring at the ceiling as we slowly caught our breath again, not saying anything. It had been a long time since a man had given me such pleasure, I had to prevent myself from saying something as puke-ably corny as 'Thanks' or something like that. Honestly, I don't know how I could have been so dense not having thought of this ever before.

"I thought this would feel awkward, but it doesn't, not to me..."

He turned to face me, starting to trace non-existing patterns around my bellybutton.

I shrugged. "Me n'either, but you're an oddity in itself. I knew what I was getting into... I'm tired though", I said, we looked at each other and smiled.

He arched an eyebrow.

"Really? Too bad...", Trunks replied, not looking up from his 'drawings' on my still damp stomach, subsequently leaning in and kissing me again. I could feel his energy and got slightly nervous, he wasn't kidding...

For the first time ever, I had found someone with more stamina then me. I didn't know if that should worry me or make me happy. Deciding on the latter, I returned the favor, I could always steal some of his energy when I'd get too tired.

As his hands slid over my body, he chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing really, you just always act like such a prude, so I can't help but finding this _slightly_ ironic...", he blatantly said, chucking again.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Shows how much _you_ know. Ass!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I know I've put one in the first chapter. Nothing has changed since...

_Author's note:_ Had a Trojan, nasty little things... All of my ideas were on my craptop, and crashed with it, sorta say. I escpecially want to mention **beorhtian**, because I said I'd update in days like 5 months ago, and that after such a nice review. Thanks to all whom reviewed and added, I really hope this chapter does not disappoint you. Though this is kind of a filler, I promise the next chapter will have more T/P and it will be up by Wendnesdaynight for sure, but hopefully before that.

**You got it...**

Never really being asleep, Trunks hid a smirk when he felt Pan try to ease out of his embrace.

Reluctantly, he let her, without letting her know he was awake.

He knew Pan wouldn't want to talk to him anyway, so he let her have this moment to herself.

Besides, he was curious as to what she would do.

Leaving, obviously, but he wanted to know if she'd leave him a note, if she'd at least bother herself to take a second look at him before she'd go.

Momentarily forgetting to steady his breathing while thinking, he snapped out of it when the rustling in the room abruptly stopped.

Suddenly, he felt like that giant from children's stories and she'd be the one sneaking around while the giant slept... Now he really had a hard time pretending to be asleep because he felt like laughing hysterically at the mental picture.

Somehow, he had managed, because he heard her continue gathering her things and dressing quietly.

Being tempted to take a sneak peak at that magnificent body of hers, he decided against it, afraid she'd see him look at her. It wouldn't be wise.

Patience wasn't a virtue he possessed, but he knew he had to be concerning Pan.

Apparently, she had finished; sudden silence filled the room.

He figured she was checking to make sure she had everything, but the he heard soft footsteps coming towards him.

Pan walked over to where Trunks was 'sleeping. She had intended to kiss him before she left, but something about that felt corny.

In stead she sat down, stroked some hair away from his face and gave him a soft cuddle, afraid to wake him, no doubt. Within seconds, she was gone.

Pan soared through the sky at high speed, her new ki-blockers dimming her specific signature.

Gotta love Bulma!

Without those she wasn't able to get around as much as she could, but about 2 months ago she had lost her old ones. She could have picked them up, but then she would've had to face a man she'd really rather not see anymore...

She thought she would've felt awkward, but she hadn't felt better in ages.

She wouldn't admit it to him, but he had been better then anyone she had ever been with.

Of course, it would be funny to see Uub's face falter at a statement as such...

Finally, she felt like she had had enough for a change.

Though she had no idea how to act next time she saw Trunks, but she wasn't worried.

He had proven not to need her initiative to tell her what he wanted, she could go with whatever he'd do if she felt like it.

They had been close at some point, but she remembered that after a while his demeanor towards her had gradually changed and that she had naturally responded with the same behaviour, never once questioning the situation or thinking what she had done to deserve the treatment she got.

Present day the only friendship in their interactions were reminents of what once had been.

She was certain he would never let anything bad happen to her, nor would he ever really hurt her, and vice versa.

Yet he never would pass an occasion to spill cynicism on whatever she'd say or do.

Pan chuckled; she did that as much as he did, it was useless to point out who had started it.

If it were up to her, none of that would change, but she did intend on letting him know she wouldn't mind doing that again sometime...

* * *

As soon as he felt the cold breeze hit his skin, Trunks opened his eyes.

He was very much tempted to close them again and get some more sleep, but he needed to get out of her scent before he would lose more of his self-control.

He had almost gone too far last night, kissing her neck had nearly resulted in mating with her, something she wouldn't have understood.

Gohan had most likely never accustomed Pan with mutual Saiyan bonding because he thought he wouldn't have to, and who could blame him?

So, just imagine what he wouldd've come across to her, biting her neck and sucking out her blood.

Like an nutcase to the very least.

Besides, if their bond wouldn't be completed, as she wouldn't do the same to him, he would diminish and end up mentally or physically incapacitated, maybe a bit of both.

He'd rather die than suffering that fate...

He got up and headed for his bathroom, nor actually wanting to.

The irony of the situation had turned on him.

Here he was, attractive enough to have anyone he wanted, but all he wanted, needed, was Pan.

Someone who never had shown the slightest sign of being extra-ordinarily affectionate towards him, who never even bothered to consider him in a manor as such until yesterday, and only because her body had needed attention she had given in to him.

It was hard knowing she didn't love him as much as he did her, while he wanted nothing more than to be loved by her.

Nonetheless, this was a good start.

He smirked; he knew he had pleased her and she would have him again if he offered.

Saying how he truly felt would only scare him away from him, for now...

It had been worth pushing her away by acting like a jerk, he knew now she had needed that distance between them to be able to sleep with him.

If they had been as close as they had been once, she wouldn't have wanted to hurt him by doing this.

Now that he had an opening, he could slowly make her realize how much he actually cared for her, and hope by that time she would feel for him equally.

* * *

Pan had barely been in her own bed for an hour, when her mother's voice woke her up.

"..- up already, we'll be late again I just know it."

'Late? For what?', Pan thought suspiciously, hoping it wouldn't involve _her_ getting out of bed.

She was rather tired after Trunks' relentless assault on her body and senses, and wanted to sleep a lot longer then the three hours she had had in total.

As if on cue, her bedroomdoor opened (her mother had never heard of knocking...) and her mother said: "Panny? It's time to wake up, sugar-pie."

"Whatfor?", Pan whined, not even thinking of considering getting up.

"You know, the presentation of my new collection!", Videl replied impatiently.

'Good grief!', Pan had completely forgotten the whole thing. Those damn urges were starting to interfere with her life!

Not only was she to accompany her mother, she was to show two dresses on the catwalk.

"Mom... I'm not feeling too good... I'm sure Bra would love to model for you...", she tried.

"She already is, and don't give me that crap. Out of bed and in the shower, now!"

Pan growled, but her mother was long gone, harrassing her father next, no doubt.

'I just hate this...', she thought, subdueing the urge to scream and getting up to get showered and dressed, grapping a painkiller in the meantime. She was going to look like crap out there, she hated doing this but somehow her mom always coaxed her into promising whatever she needed.

Then, her cell bleeped, indicating she had a new textmessage.

"**Goodmorning. I heard you are modeling today... Have fun out there, muhuhahaha!"**

She gritted her teeth, being really moody at Goten musing her; he knew exactly how she felt like public appearances. Bra would drag him over there, no doubt.

"**I'm sure you'll have as much fun as I'll have, muhuhahahah yourself!"**

That would silence him, for now.

Fortunately, Trunks wouldn't be there to make fun of her, he had never been at any of mom's presentations, being locked up in an office all day, skimming through papers, listening to people drone all day...

Maybe that was why he had changed so much; she doubted she would be pleasant company if put in a situation like that. But then, he was always nice to everyone else. There was another reason why Trunks had changed towards her.

Before last night, she had never tried to find out why, but now it was puzzeling her.

Being naturally curious, she promised herself she would see if she could find out why in due time.

But for now, she had a shower to take and breakfast to catch, before her mom would shove her into the car unbathed and without food.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **All copyrighted characters borrowed below belong solely to the ones that copyrighted them. Which isn't me.

**Lounge Act.**

"Daddy...?", Bra pouted, entering the kitchen.

Vegeta sat eating quite filthily at the table and Bulma stood at the counter, completely revolted. Despite her obvious irritation, the man had done nothing to improve his eating habits, never even so much as apologized for it either.

Bra was used to it though, and she ignored the tension completely.

"What?!", he replied, not looking up, he thought he had tought Bra that even she should wait until he had breakfast before whining. Bulma's shocked cry was enough to make him spill a huge bite of hot food in his lap and he gritted his teeth, refraining himself from cursing out loud. They didn't need to know that that food had fallen where it hurted...

"Sweet heavens, what happened to you?", Bulma in return ignored Vegeta and ran up to Bra, examining her nose. Her eyes were swollen too.

"Pan slammed the door on me", Bra pouted again.

"It looks more like she punched you in the face!", Bulma said angrily. "Why would she do that?", Bra rolled her eyes, annoyed her mother would even think such a thing.

"You're supposed to roll your eyes at me when I can't see it", Bulma narrowed her eyes, "doing that to my face is just rude!"

She let go of Bra's face and looked at her worried. "You might have actually broken it, why didn't you come to us straight away?"

"I thought it was just bleeding", Bra shrugged, "besides, it was the middle of the night, Dende knows what I'd find if I would come and seek you guys out...", she filled, muttering the latter.

Vegeta snickered, but Bulma's mouth fell agape, while she thought about a decent retort.

"Don't we have any Senzubeans?", Bra changed the subject quickly, seeing her mom's distressed face, she hadn't meant to embarrass her.

"Well, I thought we had... no we don't anymore", Bulma answered, her face slightly discoloring.

"Why not? Dad never uses them training!", Bra countered, even more annoyed now that she'd have to wait longer, "I don't have much time. Videl called me last night to ask me if I'd show some gowns for her and I already said yes! I have to be at Tokyo Midtown Hall in three hours, give or take."

"Vegeta, you have to go get some", Bulma said, re-examining Bra's face.

"I'm not asking a talking cat and his avomitable minion for any favors!", Vegeta said, making it very clear it was useless to argue with him. Putting another giant heap of food in his mouth, he filled: "Get the boy to do it. Besides, hasn't Kakarot tought you that stupid technique of his?"

"Dad, I'm _hurt_! Besides, I need to get showered and ready."

Bulma smiled at her daughter. "You go do that. I'll go and get your brother, I'm sure he won't mind."

Bra innocently smiled back at her. She walked back to her bedroom and Bulma also left the kitchen to get Trunks, leaving Vegeta alone, content that he didn't have to run any errands nor listen to his wife whining while he ate.

Bra sat at her desk, which was littered with make-up, creams and perfumes, her laptop and even a pen or pencil here and there.

Her nose throbbed and she had barely slept, using the time she had to think of a way to get even.

She wanted to do it subtly, she didn't want Pan to really get hurt, so that limited her options.

Impatient with herself for not having a plan already, she drummed her fingers on the scarce free space on her desk while supporting her head with the other hand.

Never would she sink as low as to betray Pan with what she had confided in her, but the current pain was making it slightly tempting to at least make a few stinging remarks in front of her parents today. However, that wasn't exactly subtle...

She sighed. At least she'd get to see Pan sulk for having to model as well.

_'Now, what else doesn't she like... Make-overs, jittery girly-girls, R&B music, diet-food, smelly people, icky guys wanting her attention...'_

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, as if seeing her own busted-up face might inspire her. Eventually, it actually did.

And it wouldn't take much trouble either. This was perfect. She opened her computer and started to type a message to be sent out later. She needed some more names first, but she was sure that word would spread.

A party, music Pan probably wouldn't like, lots of annoying girls and best of all, as many of Pan's previous flings as she could possibly find, all in one hall.

Bra smirked, finally satisfied. For this, she could wait a while.

_'Let's see you get out of that one, I'm pretty sure some of these guys will want a word with you...'_

* * *

The closer they got to the place Videl's fashion show was held, the crankier Pan got.

"You haven't said much, Panny", Videl inquired, driving in the meantime.

Gohan was pretending to be asleep in the passenger's seat, finding that the best way to deal with the usual stress Videl was under right before presenting her new designs, Pan's brother played his DSI next to her.

"Well, I wasn't joking when I said I'm not feeling well...", she answered grouchily, somewhat displeased with her mother for dragging her into this.

Videl turned her gaze from the road momentarily to check her daughter through the rear-view mirror. She did look a little pale. And tired.

"If you're not up to it, I'm sure I can make some other arrangements..."

Not wanting to disappoint her mother just because she hadn't controlled herself drinking earlier, Pan gave in.

"I'm sure I'll feel better later", she said, giving her a weak smile.

Videl smiled back and averted her eyes back to the road ahead, where traffic was extremely slow once again. Pan only liked Tokyo flying through it, it was just so incredibly busy.

"You said Bra is modeling as well, by the way?", Pan suddenly remembered.

"Yeah, one of the models wasn't feeling well. It's really sweet of her to do this, I wouldn't have asked her for such a thing if I didn't think she would be the perfect one for those pieces."

Pan grinned. "If you used that one on her, I see her immediately caving to anything you'd ask..."

Videl raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She wouldn't do such a thing, but it was useless to take up that discussion with her daughter right now, she seemed cranky.

Then Pan remembered Bra crashing into the door last night and suppressed a chuckle. She couldn't exactly say she was at the Briefs' last night...

She wondered if the Saiyan princess had been hurt, if she was angry with her for not checking.

For some strange reason, Bra, like Vegeta, held pride in her title. Pan thought it to be a bit silly, but had not once questioned her best friend's motives.

It was funny to piss Bra off, but Pan didn't like it when Bra was genuinely mad at her.

Little did she know, Bra had already plotted her scheme.

* * *

Trunks closed his eyes, sighing annoyed.

"Come on mom, you want me to be at the office, do all this boring work, knowing it's way too much to finish in one day and now I have to cut time out of it, just because Princess Bra needs to be served? I'm sorry mom, but no. Let her do something for herself for a change. She knows Instant Transmission, we have drivers to take her wherever she needs to go", he explained calmly.

Bulma put on an apologetic smile when he looked at her, acknowledging she lay a lot of responsibility on him.

"Come on honey, I'll give you the day off. If you take us, you and Goten could hang out afterward. I'm sure he's being dragged over there too", she negotiated.

He had virtually stopped listening after the words 'give you the day off ', but pretended to contemplate her offer to see if he could get anything else out it.

"Two days", he replied, crossing his arms, "otherwise we couldn't do anything tonight."

"Two days if you hurry up and get that thing before your sister starts freaking out, again..."

"Sure mom, I'll be back before you know it, after I get dressed first, ok?", he said, smiling brightly at her while smoothly ushering her out of his room.

"Thank you", Bulma said, closing the door as she left.

Feeling glad that he finally had almost two days to himself now, Trunks ditched the formal clothes and put on clothes he actually liked wearing.

Within seconds, he stood before Korrin, whom was actually exercising to a video left there long ago by Krillin's girlfriend at the time, Marron.

He burst into laughter but quickly apologized.

Korrin raised his hand. "It's all right, why do you think I don't have a mirror here? Now, I reckon you did not come here to see me sweat."

"Haha, no, you're right. I need a Senzu for my sister, she's hurt", Trunks said friendly, "do you have one for me?"

"Sure, I have some. Wait right here", Korrin said, leaving Trunks for a moment.

He looked around. The TV was ancient, the walls had cracks, as did the floor... They really should fix this place up...

"Here you are." A bag was thrown at him and he caught it easily.

"Thank you, I'll do that. I'm sorry I have to go straight away, but I have to get to my sister."

"That's all right, don't be a stranger!"

Trunks smiled while running towards the end of the plateau and waved, before diving off of it.

Yajirobi, seeing him pass, muttered "Show off..." before taking another bite off of his chickenleg, sitting down on the couch and changing the channel, getting himself into a fight with Korrin whom wasn't done working out yet.

Deciding he had enough time, Trunks decided to fly in stead of the obvious IT. He had really missed blasting through the sky at high speed, being cooped up inside most of the time.

It had been a fair while ago he had felt this good. Not only had he had the hottest sex he had ever had, he could finally catch up with Goten without having only an hour before he had to be somewhere.

He wondered if she would there too today. He wanted to talk to her, but not to excuse their previous actions. All he wanted to know was if she'd do him again... Thinking of that, he blushed slightly at the memory of sleeping with her.

* * *

Like I had done a few times before, I slowly strolled on to the stage, truly dreading moments like these.

I was uninteresting enough to the press for them to leave me alone, but this still made me very uncomfortable.

Walking further along the stage, I saw Bra stand proudly in the spotlights at the end of the catwalk.

She was just turning around, smiling broadly when she saw me, camera's flashing all around her.

I returned it, still walking forward as I were on auto-pilot.

Not being a natural at this like Bra, one could imagine what horror it must've been for me to actually learn how to do this properly.

When we passed each other, the flashed around me turned into one giant blur. I saw eyes and smiled at them, bu couldn't make out any faces. That was until my eyes caught sight of a very specific shade of lavender.

Having the previous night still very clear in mind, my vision immediately focused and sure enough, I was staring in Trunks' azure-blue eyes.

Goten was talking to him, but he didn't seem to be listening. When our eyes met, I felt warmth creep up to my cheeks. _'Grow up!'_, I scolded myself mentally.

Trunks pretended to lean his head in his one hand boredly, while he was actually making sure Goten wouldn't be able to see the way he was looking at me. He smiled secretively, like he was silently challenging me.

Well, I wasn't one to back down to him. I confidently smiled back at him and abruptly broke our intense eye-contact, walking on that catwalk like it was all I ever did.

Of course, my mom was nowhere to be seen once I was in my own clothes and washed all of that make up off, having replaced it with more subtle tints.

I set off finding my father, or anyone who could get me out of here a.s.a.p. A good 20 minutes later, I was still searching.

Bra was probably pre-occupied with Goten, as she still hadn't managed to get him to date her. Some people were trying to talk to me but I cut them off as politely as I could muster.

I was really tired and wanted nothing rather then to go to bed. Much to my relief, alone this time, despite the high number of attractive men present here.

Sighing, I sat down on a forgotten chair while people were going in all directions around me.

"Looking for someone?", a soft voice asked me, making the hairs on my arm stand on end and my heart beat slightly faster.

I grinned. "No, looking for the nearest escape-route."

A chuckle. "If you'd care to join me, I'd say you've just found one", came the reply in a mischievous tone.

I knew I was just thinking about going to bed and going to sleep. But given the opportunity, how could I deny myself such a shameless offer; I knew exactly what lurked behind those seemingly innocent words. As if any junkie could say no to a hit...

I allowed my hand to be held and get myself dragged away from all these oblivious people. My mom wouldn't miss me until she would go back to her car, and that wouldn't be before 11 tonight.

Next thing I knew, I was standing in cold air, darkness surrounding me as I got my barings.

"Ehm, explain?", I said, frowning. The reply came in the form of a slightly sinister laugh.

"What are you up to?", I said with evident cynicism, making it clear I wasn't enjoying this treatment while I tried to take in my surroundings.

"Nothing you won't want me to...", he replied in that devilishly sexy voice.

Again, heat rose to my face and suddenly arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to welcoming warmth. Hot kisses on my shoulder going up followed suit and I inhaled my breath slowly at the feel of those tingling sensations his closeness and touches provoked.

He had reached the top of my neck and pulled back slightly before turning me in his embrace.

"I think it's safe to say that last night was probably the best both of us will ever get", Trunks said bluntly. I liked it when people got to the point.

Not really knowing what to say, I nodded slowly watching as a smirk played one corner of his mouth, before he chuckled again. "Then I'm sure you'll agree with me we should do this more often... but you're free to differ..."

I pulled away slightly when he leaned in to kiss me, just for a tease. Immediately he looked at me questioningly, smirking when he saw mine.

"Are you going to tease me, Panny? Don't make me want to get back at you later...", he said, pulling me closer. "I don't know. I might. And your threats don't scare me."

"I don't care", he countered, before capturing my lips with his, demand evident in the way he did. Every time we parted for some much-needed air, his touches became bolder as soon as we kissed again. Not long after, I found myself being pressed up against the not so comfortable bark of a tall tree.

"You know, I would've preferred it if you still had been in that dress", he mumbled in between kisses, smiling against my lips, "you looked really good in that..."

"I like you better naked but you don't hear me complain", I said. Not because I really meant it, but I know that coming from me would throw him off guard momentarily. He actually managed to pull himself away from me for more then five centimeters.

I took the opportunity to escape his tight embrace and laughed loudly upon seeing his thoroughly irritated features. He smirked again, folding his arms, never breaking our stare.

"Perhaps we should go back?", he offered and I laughed at him again.

"If you want to...", I said, making sure to sound as indifferent as I could, "but we could also go some place warmer where I would actually enjoy taking my clothes off", I giggled at him as his face showed clearly he wasn't expecting such language from me.

He approached me, his expression neutral as he did. Once in front of me, he took off his jacket and shirt, waving his finger in front of me.

"We're not going anywhere else, you've wasted enough time talking already", he said, his voice husky and low, no longer looking at my face as he spoke, "we wouldn't want anyone to miss us, would we?"

"It's too cold..", I protested weakly.

"Fine."

He grabbed me again and when my surroundings were clear, I vaguely registered being at the party again, before being pulled roughly into a dark space, a door being locked behind me.

"Better now?", he said in a mocking tone, but I didn't care. "No, are you crazy! Anyone could come in here, there is press everywhere!"

Did he _ever_ think?

Now he laughed loudly at me, while throwing his already taken off shirt and jacket to the side. When they fell to the floor, he looked at me again. "I'm waiting. It's your turn."

Somewhere deep down, a thought emerged, telling me not to be stupid, to end this thing, but my hands had already grabbed the hem of my sweater, pulling it over my head as he watched me approvingly.

Seeing the smirk slowly fade off of his features being replaced with a look of concentration and lingering desire made me feel powerful, yet anxious for him to get a move on.

We looked at each other and simultaneously started taking off the rest of our clothes rapidly, his fingers fumbling momentarily with the tiny buttons of my jeans before losing patience and just yanking the fabric apart.

He threw me on the carpeted floor before settling on top of me gently. Immediately we kissed again, his hands were warm on my still cold skin. He pulled my arms over my head slowly, before suddenly securing them there with some energy.

Frowning, I yelled at him, the party's noises in the background. "Trunks! What are you doing?!"

He gazed down at me, highly amused and I started to wonder what had gotten into me trusting this man in the first place, while I should've known so much better then that.

* * *

_Author's note: _I saw some nasty typing-errors in the previous chapter, ouch! Sorry 'bout that, I checked this one twice before publishing. I might be changing the lay out of the story because I don't like it the way it is right now. If I edit anything, I'll let you know.

Thank you for your time and patience... :)


End file.
